


My Princess

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Vows [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Oaths & Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaise was small, his mother would tell him about the beautiful princess with shiny black hair and dazzling green eyes. Blaise knew mother told him about the princess, but any words she could have said wouldn't due his princess justice. </p><p> </p><p>Blaise' vows to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Princess

"Please say your vows."  
" Alright. When I was small, my mother would tell me about the beautiful princess with shiny black hair and dazzling green eyes. She would tell how beautiful she was. Everytime she told me about her beauty, I would vow thay the princess would be mine. Then i saw you. I saw you with your shy demeaner, your unconcious grace, your beauty, your innocence. I saw it all. I know you saw me looking , but I think you thought I was looking for your scar. I wasnt. I was looking because I'd finally found my princess. Mia Principessa. I knew mother told me about the princess, but any words she could have said wouldn't due my princess justice. As soon as i saw you I was in love. Of course I didnt know that so I ignored it. Iloved you then and I love you now. Mia Principessa. My Princess."


End file.
